Fall
by tenkage onna
Summary: He could handle a semi-together Ikuto who won't even eat. But a crying Ikuto, well...he's stumped. Falcomon/Ikuto, spoilers


tada!...sya, i'm at it again with the digimon fanfics. when'm i gonna learn, i swear!

warning: implied...stuff. fluff, spoilers, angst, maybe ooc, auish.  
inspiration: tiredness, and the song "collide" by howie day (i think)  
reason: i couldnt sleep...  
rating: T? for hinted sex.  
pairing: falcomon/ikuto or ikuto/falcomon, however you wanna say it.  
summary: he could handle a semi-together ikuto who wont even eat. but a crying ikuto, well...he's stumped.  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be, and lets be thankful its not mine.

enjoy!....i hope!

lllllllll

He watched as the boy slept, absently stroking his hair. He looked so calm and and at ease, completely different from last night. A stray breeze swept in from the slightly open sliding door to the balcony, making the nude boy burrow further into Falcomon's chest, mumbling in his sleep. He watched Ikuto sleep, feeling almost guilty as he did so. At some point, Ikuto would wake up, and when he did, Falcomon knew things wouldn't be the same.

However, he didn't regret what they had done. It had been days since the blunette had smiled, a heavy depression hanging around him, bringing back memories of the days just after Yukidaromon had died. Falcomon shivered at that, remembering clearly what it had been like. Ever since the humans had come, it was like everything was going to revert back to then, and he wasn't sure he could take that. Correction, he KNEW he couldn't take that switch again. This had been the first time in a long time that he had seen the boy without a frown.

And to be honest, it was a welcome change. Falcomon would never admit it, but he had been scared. The days after the humans had come had left their lives on shaky ground, and with all of the looks and mutterings that came from their friendship, he found that one of the few things that actually kept him going, was his friend's smile. He just couldn't take this cold anymore, and as selfish as it may be, he jumped to make the other smile. He'd do anything to make his friend smile again.

Nothing had worked on the boy, no treats, no jokes, Ikuto had been stuck firmly in a pit of depression. He just stared out a window, or ignored the world around him, even his own stomach which demanded food. It was an awful sight to behold, especially to Falcomon. And then, He had cried. It was the first time in a long time that the Digimon had seen his friend cry, really cry. Seeing Ikuto sobbing, Falcomon was at an utter loss. A silent semi-together Ikuto had stumped him in the comfort department, let alone a sobbing and heartbroken Ikuto. He racked his brain for some idea, anything would do.

During his stay in the human world, Falcomon had seen many strange things. From customs to clothing, it was all nonsense to him, yet strangely interesting to see what his friend would have been like had he stayed here. Shortly after Ikuto's depression firmly sank in, after moping, the bird Digimon had been forced to come downstairs. Naturally, he didn't want to be anywheres away from his friend, let alone with other humans. However, what Chika had said made sense.

"He's hurting right now, but he has to be by himself. Its something only he can push through."

As much as he hated to admit it, especially considering who was saying it, the girl had been right. He'd leave Ikuto alone for a while, if ONLY for a while. The first few minutes had been terribly awkward, though the only one (only Chika and Sayuri were there) who seemed to vaguely feel it was Chika. He sat there, watching the tv absently. It was strange, a box that flashed pictures. He vaguely had an idea of what was going on in whatever was currently on the television. It wasn't something he enjoyed, but he decided that he and Ikuto could relate to it. Sorta.

Then it happened.

He blinked, large eyes confused as he watched the screen. Chika sighed, swooning, and Sayuri seemed to be doing the same, if not quieter. Falcomon was at an utter loss of what the hell was happening. When the two humans on the screen pulled away, the girl who had been crying seemed shocked and more or less happy. So happy in fact, she excitedly dove forwards for another, of what he later learned was a kiss.

When Ikuto started crying, he had frantically been trying to think of what to do. The memory was suddenly brought back when he heard the boy sob, a sound he remembered the girl on the tv making. While he didn't know much about human customs, he did know that girl had been very happy afterwards. It was awkward, trying to kiss, what with his beak for starters. The second thing, had been that Ikuto had utterly frozen in place for a long moment.

Tears had stopped for a second, but the boy looked confused, maybe even a bit scared. Naturally, Falcomon panicked. This wasn't what happened in that strange box! Standing there stupidly, beak pressed to Ikuto's slightly twitching lips, he felt like a fool. He should have known this strange action wouldn't have any affect! Slowly, however, the lips pressed back ever so slightly, and two hands grasped at him.

In retrospect, maybe kissing hadn't been the best way to fix the problem. But it seemed to do the trick, and the tears stopped falling. In fact, if he didn't know any better, Ikuto seemed almost happy. He really wasn't too sure on this subject, but whatever the case, it helped. One thing had lead to another, awkward as that was. And now, here he was, laying there with a sleeping Ikuto buried into his chest happily, and for the life of him, he just did not know what to do. While he admitted that the kiss hadn't been the smartest cure, he also had to admit it was a desperate move, by a desperate person, and now Falcomon felt as if he were paying the price for his worrying.

Despite the fact he was still wide awake, he yawned tiredly. Falcomon hadn't slept last night, for his mind was much to busy. Glancing out the window, he noted that the sun was coming up. Its golds spilled over the land, filtering through the curtains to drape the room in its golds. It almost seemed to make Ikuto glow, with how it fell across his hair and cheeks, leaving the Digimon in temporary awe.

_He'll wake up soon..._ he thought tiredly, twitching a little as the blunette cuddled closer, sighing something in his sleep. To Falcomon's relief and mortification, it happened to be his name that was sighed. After a moment, he forced himself to close his eyes, telling himself sleep was important. It'd be a long day tomorrow after what occurred that night, and with no one but Chika and Sayuri to be the buffer, he was sure it'd be twice as awkward as it needed to be.

Tugging the blunette closer, Falcomon sigh a little and tried to sleep, telling himself thinking was too bothersome right now.

lllllllll

WOAHMY GOD, its done. wrote this on paper one night, felt nervy about writing it, but eventually i finished x.x tis much better than the first draft imo.


End file.
